<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>passing time by bitterbones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754601">passing time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterbones/pseuds/bitterbones'>bitterbones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo One-Shots/Short Pieces [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fictober, Fluff, Potential smut in the future, Rating May Change, SMUT IS HERE, Short Prompt Collection, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterbones/pseuds/bitterbones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of the reylo prompts I have planned for October 2020</p><p>Current Prompt: <i>"You need to leave now" (nsfw)</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo One-Shots/Short Pieces [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "No, come back!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a one-shot dump from my tumblr. Feel free to hmu there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>Sand shifting under her soles, knees buckling, hands groping for the endless Jakku sky.</p></div><div class=""><p>The words are past her lips in a rush of rawness and grief, her voice high and sour, “No, wait, come back!”</p></div><div class=""><p>The Crolute who now holds her metaphorical chains chuckles sordidly behind her. His bulbous shadow is the only thing keeping the searing sun off of her skin. </p></div><div class=""><p>“They’re gone, girl,” he guffaws. “And now you’re <em>mine</em>.” </p></div><div class=""><p>Rey swipes harshly at her face, already understanding that there is no place for tears on Jakku. They show weakness, and waste precious water. </p>
<p> </p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>Heavy stones unyielding beneath his boots. The jungle swelters and cries out around them. The Force is replete with a million tiny pinpricks of life buzzing all about. But he feels as if he is staring right into the empty orbitals of death’s somber face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He watches as the <em>Millennium Falcon</em> jolts then streaks blue across the sky, passing over the dense forests of Yavin IV and into hyperspace. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ben Solo does not cry as he watches his parents vanish into space. He cannot cry, he has already shed all of his tears. He feels small, diminutive, weak and feeble. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He cries after all, while his uncle watches on solemn and silent. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>No,</em> he thinks. <em>Come back. </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They never do. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They each come awake in their own way. Rey sits bolt upright, throwing off their thin sheets, coated in a fine sheen of sweat. She is silent, and no tears await her in the world beyond sleep. She is so calloused to that memory that it hardly affects her any longer. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ben flips onto his back. Sweaty and gasping, tears streak over his cheeks hot and fast as he is still coming to terms with his wounds. HIs hands shake as he slowly sits up, moving instinctively towards his bond mate. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You too?” She asks him, gentle hands covering his bare shoulders then sliding down to wind her arms around his middle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” He shudders, mirroring her hold on him. She is small against his body, and tightly wound as well. His lips ghost her hair and then her cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a soft touch she wipes away his tears. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s okay, Ben.” Rey breathes, and she relaxes like she truly believes it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>This</em>,” she motions vaguely to their bodies, crushed together and tangled up in their sheets. “This doesn’t end that way. I’ll always come back.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Me too,” he breathes, then he draws her into a slow, deliberate kiss. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "You did this?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pit formed in his stomach as he stalked the familiar hallways of the Jedi temple. A platoon of stormtroopers trailed him, sweeping each dormitory and classroom as they passed. But they were all empty, void of any inhabitants. The air was eerie and still. </p>
<p>Kylo Ren would think the place abandoned if it weren’t for the trails of sticky brown blood wending their way through the hallways. They all coalesced into a single path, one that made his boots smack on the stone floor. It was a familiar trek, each scene of bloody murder seemed to lead in a single direction; the library. </p>
<p>Their way was illuminated only by shafts of moonlight through the tall windows and the glow of Ren’s saber as he swept it slowly from side to side. </p>
<p>This was meant to be their final push to crush the Jedi entirely. He had hoped to tend to his uncle himself, but Kylo could not sense the old man. Fear gripped his heart, not for himself, but for what he might find. </p>
<p><em>Rey</em>. He thought her name over and over like a mantra, a desperate plea for her safety. He prayed that her blood was not among that which mingled viscously on the floor. </p>
<p>It was when they reach the stone arch of the library’s entrance that is struck him, a Force signature, not unlike his own. It was heavy, dark and pulsing. Ren lifted his hand, indicating that the troopers were to hold their position. Kylo would press forward alone to meet this dark intruder. </p>
<p>Rage was already pooling in his chest, ice gripping his withered heart. He still couldn’t feel Rey, no matter how far he reached. </p>
<p>The tall shelves of the library stretched upwards towards the glass dome which formed the room’s ceiling. It bathed the space in silvery moonlight, and it only took a few steps before the wall-like scent of putrefaction struck him hard. </p>
<p>Coughing loudly, he fumbled for the clasps of his mask, feeling suddenly claustrophobic. Once it was free of his sweaty head and discarded, he found the air no more tolerable than before. </p>
<p>Footsteps came from behind him and he spun wildly, before he could get a word out or take stock of his enemy the troopers opened fire. Each bolt was repelled neatly back at them in an arc of golden light. Each was struck by his own return fire, and one by one they fell and died. </p>
<p>“Halt!” Kylo shouted, falling into a defensive stance. He could see the pile of bodies now, stacked up between two shelves. </p>
<p>From those same shadows emerged a small, taut figure. Her lips were pursed, her arms bloodied up to her elbows. She wore the robes of a knight but they were torn and smattered with blood. </p>
<p>Kylo lowered his saber immediately, disbelief wracking him to his core as Rey glided towards him. </p>
<p>She was the dark presence he had sensed. His beautiful little Rey, the girl he’d left behind. </p>
<p>She stopped in front of him, a small smile gracing her lips. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her irises glinted citrine in the moonlight. </p>
<p>“You came back,” She breathed, disengaging the dual blades of her saber. “I’ve been waiting for days. He told me you were coming back for me but I was beginning to have doubts.” </p>
<p>Kylo mirrored her movements, clipping his saber neatly onto his belt. He reached out and touched her shoulders, feeling that she was truly real, flesh and blood, <em>Rey</em><em>. </em></p>
<p>“Rey...” He didn’t know what to say. An apology sat poised on his tongue but he could not speak the words. Within his heart a battle raged; here she was, but what had she become? </p>
<p>“You did this?”</p>
<p>With slow, deliberate movements she pressed into him, chest to chest, “I had to take matters into my own hands.” </p>
<p>Her hands roamed over his torso, and up to his shoulders. She felt how strong he had become, and when her delicate, bloody fingers danced over the planes of his face he was helpless but to lean down into her kiss. </p>
<p>For the first time he tasted her, and he had never known anything so sweet. His arms wound around her waist and he held her closer. All of his confliction bled away, the ice receded from his chest. </p>
<p>It would all be okay, everything would be fine.</p>
<p>When she broke away, Rey smiled up at him, yellow eyes flashing with sordid promise, “We can finally be together.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "That didn't stop you before."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here was where they played pretend. It was all slow kisses and sensual touch, a secret reprieve from the war they waged against one another. </p>
<p>It was also Rey’s most shameful secret, that she could not resist him, not even after all the horror he had wrought upon the galaxy. But she was helpless to resist his hands on her body, the slow slide of his lips down and down and down until he met with her--</p>
<p>Flush, she turned over in the sheets, facing away from where Supreme Leader Kylo Ren rested beside her. </p>
<p>She felt him turn, too. His big body spooning hers. Her skin buzzed at the contact. The solid warmth of him only deepened her shame, but he touched her hair, and she leaned back into the deceptive tenderness of his palm. </p>
<p>“Tell me where you are,” he entreated softly, deep voice lilting with want. His breath tickled across the back of her neck, lips nearly brushing the skin there. </p>
<p>“No,” She sighed softly, refusing to look at him, no matter how soothing his presence was. </p>
<p>Words forming against her skin, he questioned, “Why? You want me. You want to be with me. I feel it when we’re together.” </p>
<p>“Because you’ll take everything I love away from me. You’ll kill Leia,” Leia, who had become like a mother to Rey as well. </p>
<p>“She’s my mother.” </p>
<p>Blinking back bitter tears, Rey jerked away from him, spinning to face him. Her tone was sharp and accusatory, “That didn’t stop you before.” </p>
<p>She hadn’t forgiven him for Han, she never would.</p>
<p>Before he could reply he was gone, his place on the bed perfectly made, as if he had never been. </p>
<p>Their bond severed once more, the last Jedi collapsed back onto her bed and sobbed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "all I've ever wanted."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Running behind. This is day 10.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Rey dreamt in shades of grey. The scope of each second and thought was shadowed and dreary. Once she had dreamt of an ocean and an isle of emerald green. Now she dreamt of white dunes of endless sand, a sky of seamless clouds. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And Ben. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She dreamt of Ben. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The only color in the whole world was the deep brown of his eyes and the soft pink of his spilt lips. And when she stood up, toes sinking into the sand as she strained to kiss him-- which was all she had ever wanted-- he tasted of blood and ashes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then her dream changed and there was color once more. Dingy blues and greens and flickering red, violet lighting filling her up and sending her reeling. Exegol played out with rote efficiency behind her eyes, if it were any other memory all of the emotion would be long lost to her. But here the pain was always fresh. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then came the moment that lingered. The touch of Ben’s lips to hers, the rush of his life filling her up, how he wilted under her touch. She watched him die, and all she’d ever wanted faded away once more. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She was in the desert again, white sand and whiter, scorching sun. Rey knew that, no matter where she might flee to, this desert would always be her prison. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was not what she had always wanted. But it was what she had earned. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "you need to leave now."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW</p><p>Day 14</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey breaks from a rush of heady kisses, lips wet, dexterous hands roaming up and under Kylo’s tunic. She feels his muscles move under the smooth, sweat-damp expanse of his pale skin, and she shudders. </p><p>“Don’t go,” he pleads breathlessly, into the darkness that envelopes them. </p><p>They’re in her quarters, wrapped around each other, losing themselves in each other’s eyes and tongues and lips. And Rey is committing high treason. She’s groping the cock of the Supreme Leader of the First Order. </p><p>She doesn’t care. How could she when it feels so right? When the bond hums harmoniously between them and for once in her life she feels <em>whole</em>. </p><p>Rey kisses him again, smiling into his full mouth as his clothed cock twitches into her palm. They haven’t actually had sex before, only touched and licked and kissed. But she’s ready, she’s been ready. Rey wants her whole self, her whole world, to be full to bursting with <em>him, </em>her sworn enemy, scourge of the galaxy, the dread Kylo Ren. </p><p>“You’re being dramatic,” he teases, thick fingers playing at the hem of her shirt. When they’re like this there are no secrets, no private thoughts to separate their minds. The bond allows for no less than perfect resonance. Two that are one. </p><p>It’s hard to stop touching him long enough to peel off her clothes. It’s even harder not to tear his clean from the wide panels of his massive body. </p><p>When they are naked, and flushed, and panting, Rey lets her knees bracket his abdomen, fingers dancing along the quivering muscle appreciatively. </p><p>“You’re a beautiful man,” she admits softly, and his heart swells under her fingertips. No one has ever called him that before. </p><p>He kisses her again, drawing her down so her breasts crush up against his pecs and their lips move deep and sloppy. Broad hands dip to cup the curves of her toned ass, and his cock slots up and into her cleft eagerly. </p><p><em>Yes</em>, she thinks. <em>Yes, I’m so ready</em>. </p><p>She’s wet and pliant and wanting, and the sweet press-slide of his cock against her is just the thick, stiff sort of thing she needs to fill her up. </p><p>They waste no time, and once the painful-sweet stretch of him entering her is through Rey moans against his throat and curves her back into his shallow thrusts. There are no more barriers between them, and she can feel his pleasure as surely as her own; the warmth and wet that encompasses him so fully while he feels the sublime fill of her body. </p><p>Everything is perfect. The Force around them feels balanced and whole and hums with the beauty of their bond and union. </p><p>Too quickly, with the speed of virginity newly lost, they both find themselves teetering on a precarious edge. They kiss and caress and hump and don’t bother fighting it. There will be a next time, and then a time after that, and so on until one of them loses the bloody conflict their factions are still caught up in. </p><p>But neither think about that inevitable end as their bodies tense and coil up like springs then unload in flashes of blinding light and unrestrained moans. They come together, because the bond would allow for no less than unity. </p><p>Collapsing onto his chest, Rey wonders absentmindedly if it would be any different in person. If there was room for any more passion and intensity without a million lightyears separating them. Kylo hums in agreement, hands caressing soothingly up her sweaty back. </p><p>Then he speaks, and it all comes tumbling down around her. </p><p>“We should meet in secret. Chandrila or someplace urban where we could blend in.”</p><p>Rey goes still in his arms, suddenly clammy. In person? Somehow the thought is unimaginable, impossible. He is her enemy, and if they meet and did this without the flimsy excuse of their bond, what would that make her? </p><p>“You better leave now,” she says, coldly, rolling off of his body and gathering the sheets around her shoulders to mask her nudity. </p><p>“Rey--</p><p>“No,” she can feel his come cooling on her inner thigh. Suddenly she feels dirty, a weight laid over her shoulders with the horrid newness of this act. What has she done? She’s risked so much. “Please, <em>leave</em>.” </p><p>Rey is grateful that she is facing away from him so he cannot see the silent tears that trek over her freckled face. She’s afraid. For once in her life she isn’t alone and it <em>terrifies</em> her.</p><p>“Okay,” he agrees, voice low and guarded. “I’ll go for now. But I’ll come back for you, Rey. I’ll always come back.” </p><p>He severs the bond because she is too weak to and a sob wracks her body as his weight is lifted from her mattress. </p><p>She is sore from making love, her body altered. But it is nothing compared to what he has done to her heart. Kylo Ren is her enemy, a dark smudge upon the landscape of the galaxy, murderer of Han Solo. </p><p>And she loves him more than anything. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. "you don't see it?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 18, I'm way behind.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>The night presses in around them, deep and foreboding but also heavy with promise. It hides them, masking their sin as they make quiet love under a sky of imagined canvas, smattered with flecks of white paint stars. It is a place of their own imagining, a place away from war, and the Force, and the reality of death. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When they are through, and their hot breaths cloud in the chill night air. Rey whispers into the space between them that the Force has intruded upon their rendezvous. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I saw something,” she admits. “Like on Ahch-To. I saw something but it wasn’t entirely clear.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ben’s fingers trail over her naked side, counting her ribs and bypassing the soft swell of her breast respectfully, “What did you see?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rey continues on excitedly, entirely unaware of how her body was affecting him, “There was a temple, and there were Padawans and there was light all around, and... and...” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She trails, and her beautiful face twists up in confusion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is it?” He asks, and he kisses her jaw, feather light. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I- I didn’t see you. You really didn’t see it?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He blinks at her, “No. I didn’t see anything.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rey sits up in the soft, emerald grass of their shared imagination. There’s come between her thighs and she crosses her knees to hide it as she considers his words, “Ben... I don’t...” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She doesn’t have to say it, he can feel it through their bond. <em>I can’t imagine a future without you in it.</em> And isn’t that just grand, considering one of them must bend or die for this infernal conflict to end. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He kisses her anyway, and tries to conjure images of his own future, but nothing comes. The Force is silent. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He loves her in spite of the silence. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "I can't do this anymore."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 19 (still behind)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They meet up at a seedy bar on some outer rim, desert badland. Surrounded by vagabonds and criminals they drink with their heads down, hiding their faces under cowls as they consume enough liquid courage to go through with their usual routine. </p>
<p>They rent a small room at the local whorehouse, and then they drink some more, just for good measure. </p>
<p>The Corellian whiskey is enough to abate some of Rey’s guilt, and it is also enough ease some of Kylo Ren anger. Still, their kisses are hasty and rough, and they’ve hardly prepped at all before he’s in her and she’s gasping and clawing at the musculature of his back. Is desperate and pathetic and when he comes inside of her she hates how much she likes it. </p>
<p>When they’re through they lay in drunken silence. All of their oaths betrayed, all of their morals crushed beneath the weight of their writhing bodies. </p>
<p>They should <em>hate </em>each other. But they don’t. They can’t. The very Force that inhabits all things will not allow it. </p>
<p>So they war by daylight, and by cover of night they meet, they fuck to blow off steam, they pretend not to want more as they bask in the feeble afterglow. </p>
<p>But the war is nearing its end, and soon enough one of them will know absolution, and the other will know the abyss of death. </p>
<p>Rey cannot forget this fact, not even when he’s balls deep in her and she crying out in orgasm. She certainly cannot forget it when they are done, panting and sweaty and coated with sin. </p>
<p>She sits up and begins to clothe herself in silence. She’s not so drunk that she can’t find her way back to her x-wing. </p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Ren asks groggily. She hates how beautiful he looks naked. She hates how just the sight of him is enough to ignite a second fire in her belly. </p>
<p>“I can’t do this anymore,” She says as she finishes righting her robes. She gathers her saber and her blaster and makes for the door. “Goodbye, Ben.” </p>
<p>Kylo says nothing. He does not try to chase after her, or call her name. He knows she’ll be back, the Force won’t allow them to stay apart for long. </p>
<p>Rey knows it, too. And as she walks away, come drying on her thighs, she hates that she cannot hate him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr (where these ficlets are originally posted): <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/sordidbones">Link</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>